


【德哈】You Are Being Watched

by echohiddleston



Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echohiddleston/pseuds/echohiddleston





	【德哈】You Are Being Watched

“Harry，Harry！”  
走廊这头正因为手里的资料忙的焦头烂额的Harry看到那边举着手跑过来的Jonathan，瞳孔微微一缩，转身就往反方向快步走去。可惜，Jonathan没让他如愿。  
“你躲什么啊！”Jonathan吸着手上的酸奶坐在Harry的办公桌上晃悠着双腿，Harry正讪讪地从桌下钻出来。他把资料小心的夹进文件夹，打扫了一下身上的尘土。“你干嘛又来找我。”  
Jonathan嫌弃地掸掸他淡蓝色的衬衫上的土：“还是为了今晚的事儿。”  
“你真不去？”  
Harry坚决的摇了摇头，把文件夹塞他怀里示意他自己看。“后天我就得交策划案，我现在还一点头绪都没有呢。”  
“那不正好。”Jonathan把空了的酸奶瓶扔进垃圾桶。“你正好找找乐子，没准儿灵感就来了。”  
“今晚的活动你让我去找乐子？”Harry看傻子一样看Jonathan。“我去了没准儿卧床俩月。”  
“再说了，要不是你，我也不会进退两难。”  
Jonathan撇了撇嘴，“那怎么办？名也报了，现在就差临门一脚了。”  
Harry拿起衬衫，Jonathan跟上他的脚步拉他一起去吃饭。Harry挣了几下没挣开，不得不和Jonathan面对面坐在餐厅里等上菜，他把手机推给Jonathan。“我不管，你去给他们说。”后者无法，只得乖乖拿过手机拨了个号码，不停的和对方说着什么，Harry托腮看着窗外，试图给策划案找点什么灵感。  
他们谈论的今晚的活动，完全来自于公司小灵通Jonathan在网上了解到的一个LGBT一夜情活动。报名时需要提交自己的真实姓名和联系方式以及体检报告，主办方会核实这些信息的有效性，通过之后在指定时间到达指定地点度过一个疯狂的夜晚。Jonathan和Harry关系好，首先就和他说了，并且撺掇着Harry报了名。好巧不巧，那天是公司的酒会，喝高了的Harry就这么稀里糊涂的做出了正常情况下自己绝对不会做的事儿。所以第二天Jonathan催着他提交体检报告的时候，他迷茫的揉了揉宿醉的乱发：“？”  
依照着残存的记忆，Harry想起Jonathan撺掇自己报名、而自己也醉醺醺的填好报名信息并答应第二天提交体检报告的片段。他黑着脸揪着Jonathan的衣领逼对方给自己取消，后者却死乞白赖的让Harry一起去，故而取消报名的事情一直拖到了最后关头。  
放下电话的Jonathan脸上表情很是古怪。Harry问他：“取消了吗？”  
“呃…这个活动是已经配好对的，如果一方取消的话…哎有话好说，你先放下刀…”  
电话那头的主办方让他们看报名表下的注意事项，一旦报名不得退出。“都已经系统自动匹配了，现在才说要退出。”Blaise气的翻了个白眼，没好气地给电话那边答复。“退出是不可能的了。找替身更不可能。”言外之意就是别逼逼了赶紧来参加吧。  
挂了电话，他坐在老板椅上转了几圈儿，看向窗边的男人。“哎，Draco，你的配对对象今晚不想来了诶。”  
男人低头拨弄着窗台上花花草草的枝叶，听到这句话手一停，好看的食指和拇指捏住一片娇嫩的花瓣。“你怎么说的。”  
Blaise倒吸一口凉气：“我当然义正词严的拒绝了他的要求。你能把手从我的花上移开了吗？”  
那朵花成功的从死神手中逃脱。Draco冲着心疼自己花草的Blaise笑：“干得好。”  
把花草搬到自己办公桌的Blaise撇了撇嘴，这个活动本来就是为了Draco办的，所谓的系统配对不过也是Draco根据报名信息、照片选出自己喜欢的一夜情对象，剩下的再随机配对罢了。这个活动是第一次办，有没有后续他可不知道。  
Draco看向窗台仅剩的那一盆仙人掌，报名表上那双绿眸让他印象深刻，清澈透底。今晚……  
“收手吧Draco！仙人掌你也不放过吗！”  
“……”  
闭嘴吧Blaise。  
Jonathan主动让Harry揍了一顿，然后心满意足的拉着Harry去参加活动了。“你别总是想着策划案的事儿了，来都来了，就放松一下。”Jonathan在门口的桌子上端了两杯酒，分给Harry一杯。  
Harry叹了口气，来都来了。他勉强地和Jonathan碰了碰杯，抬脚朝大厅里走去。  
门口的侍者根据报名信息上的照片发放了小卡片，上面是配对对象的照片。两人分别拿到自己相关信息，Jonathan给Harry解释了一下：“整个酒店被包场了。所以……”他暧昧的眨了眨眼睛，吹了一声口哨就混进了人群中。  
Harry找了一个小角落。他不是很习惯人多的地方，于是站在角落里自酌自饮。酒快喝完了他才想起好像自己还没有看配对对象的相关信息。侍应生托着托盘走过来，他把喝完的香槟杯放在盘子上，给自己换了一杯红酒，左手捏着那张卡片。就在他想要仔细查看上面的讯息的时候，一条冰凉柔软的布料蒙住了他的眼睛。Harry只来得及看到照片上的金发。  
陷入黑暗的那一瞬间，Harry想要呼喊以期有人能够注意到发生在他身上的事情，可惜那人没让他如愿。温热的手掌覆上Harry的嘴，他被推搡着、跌跌撞撞的向前走去，他的双手被那人的另一只大掌牢牢锁在身后。而那人竟然还能暧昧的隔着布料磨蹭他的臀瓣！Harry一边挣扎着，一边张开嘴巴咬上了捂着自己嘴巴的手。  
他成功了。  
Harry成功的听到身后传来的吸气声，电梯门缓缓合上，失重感来袭的同时他的下颌被狠狠地捏住，他不得不松开嘴巴。  
“要是咬的话…一会儿有你受的。”  
滑腻的嗓音缓慢的、一字一句的说出这句话，让Harry不由得打了一个冷颤。他的双手依然被锁住，下颌处也传来疼痛感，他挣扎的幅度稍稍小了一些。  
电梯门再度开启，Harry感受着脚下的绵软，应该是质量良好的厚重地毯。身后那人七拐八拐的推着Harry来到一扇门前，刷了门卡。  
进门的一瞬间Harry剧烈的扭动起来。在他的预想中那人应该会在进门后摆脱对自己的钳制，那时他可以挣脱撕下眼睛上的布条。  
他错了。  
身后的男人反而用力把他抵到了墙上，现在Harry的左半边脸颊贴在了冰凉的墙面。  
“No no no……”那个人把Harry的领结解下来，绑住了他的双手。“相比领带，我更喜欢领结。你知道为什么吗？”  
Harry气急，带着火药味的语气脱口而出。“你他妈喜欢什么关我屁事！”  
“啊……”声音停顿了一秒，略带惋惜。“怎么与你无关呢？我喜欢干你啊。”  
手腕上的结瞬间锁紧，Harry龇牙咧嘴的，领结应该都快嵌进他的手腕里了，他想。被人猛的一推，Harry成功的绊倒在床上，有什么冰冷的东西撞在他的下巴上，Harry闻到了一股铁的味道。  
情况有些不妙。  
布料窸窸窣窣的摩擦声传到Harry的耳朵里，他在床上滚了一圈儿，在黑暗中随便找了个方向大喊：“你要干什么？！”  
Draco挑了挑眉，看着对着自己身侧的空气的Harry，慈悲的挪到他朝向的方向。“你啊。”  
脱的差不多的Draco将Harry压在身下，开始扒Harry身上的衣服。Harry身下一凉，两条腿已经暴露在空气之中了，因为他的双手被缚在身后，所以Draco率先脱了他的裤子。  
“别动。”Draco从桌子上拿来了剪刀，一边剪着Harry的衬衫一边好心警告他：“如果你想挂彩的话，就动的更厉害些。”  
剪刀很锋利，没几下那件衬衫就变成了几块破布。Harry全然光裸了，他不自然的动了动身子，意外的碰触到了还跪坐在他上方的Draco的腿。炙热的皮肤让Harry迅速挪开了。  
“啧，难道还在害羞吗？”  
Draco俯下身子，细细的观赏起他挑中的一夜情对象。从额头到嘴唇，再到锁骨。他深深的看了一眼那块漆黑的布条，终于决定把它解开。  
那双清澈的绿眼睛终于出现了。Harry不自在的眯了眯眼睛以适应突然出现的灯光，下一秒就被眼前的金发晃瞎了眼睛。在哪儿见过来着？Harry想了想也没想起来。  
“你好啊，我的一夜情对象。”Draco自顾自的解着一个东西，上面有部分铁索缠在了一起，他正在它们捋顺。  
Harry这才想起来，刚刚的卡片上，可不就是有这样一头金发？看对方这架势，好像是上来就要干？  
“等等等等。”Harry试图说服对方让自己全身而退。“我们商量一下？”  
Draco没有回答，他把那个由几根皮带和铁索组成的东西不由分说的套向Harry，冰冰凉凉的铁器让Harry哆嗦起来。Draco几下就套好了，他把最后一个锁扣扣上，满意的点了点头。Harry低头一瞧——  
一件情趣用品。  
锁扣的设计让Harry虽然双手被绑也能轻松的套上，两条横向皮带箍在Harry乳头下方一点的位置，背带的设计让Harry生出一点莫名的羞耻感。  
金发的男人光裸着身体，伏在他耳边：  
“我从不商量。”  
下一刻Harry的唇已经被另一双唇堵住了。不同于Harry香槟和红酒混合的酒精，对方带着好闻的薄荷味，两者混合的味道更为清冽醉人。Harry没有任何准备，被吻的几乎喘不过来气，一开始他还闪躲几下，后来无处可躲，只能完全任Draco摆布。由于不会接吻换气，他的脸颊渐渐变得红起来。眼睛下方的红配着灵动的绿，完完全全的映在了Draco眼底。  
他的亲吻逐渐向下，来到正好卡在情趣用品上方的乳头上。湿滑的舌尖在上面打着转，那两颗很快就挺立起来，微凉的空气中它们变得坚硬饱满。仿佛触碰了什么奇妙的开关，Harry浑身开始热起来，并集中汇集在下腹处，他的阴茎也开始颤颤巍巍的立起。  
Draco立刻明白了这是Harry敏感的开关。他有意将那两根皮带向上拉，Harry的瞳孔一瞬间微微放大——  
它们刚好卡住了那两颗挺立起来的乳头！  
这下不需要在做其他的刺激了。被皮带夹起的乳头仿佛固定了，保持着挺立的模样；同时粗粝的皮带边在Draco的拉扯下摩擦着乳头的边缘，空虚和被填满的渴求充斥了Harry的身体。  
Draco将Harry的内裤扯下，朝他笑道：“还记得我说过什么吗？”不等Harry回答，他一口含入！  
口交这种事儿Draco是第一次做，但这并不影响他的熟练度，毕竟他也看过不少的片子。他记着电梯里Harry咬自己的那一口，存了心的不好好做。这可苦了Harry，自己的阴茎被温暖的地方所包裹着，那人的舌尖有意无意的扫过顶端，可他该死的就是不再有多余的动作！只是含着！  
Harry想起电梯里对方说的“有你好受的”终于明白过来。他微微抬起上身扭动着身子，阴茎时不时在Draco的口腔中碰到内壁和牙齿，可这并不能完全满足Harry的要求。他不得不放低姿态：“求你……”  
Harry的眼里带着些乞求，他将一开始的抗拒抛在脑后，在欲望燃遍全身之前，他想要的只是眼前之人帮助自己缓解。  
Draco的嘴角稍稍上挑。他喜欢此时Harry的样子，敏感致命的地方被人耍弄着，生理性的眼泪洗过那双琉璃般的眼睛，带着渴望和情欲的潮红身体……他终于大发慈悲般的吞吐起来，在他有技巧的吞吐中，Harry射了，Draco及时站起身子，于是精液沾了他一身，包括他的阴茎。  
“舒服吗？”Draco侵略式的巡视着他的“猎物”。刚刚结束的Harry神识还有一些涣散，他下意识的点了点头。Draco满意的点了点头，手指插进Harry发间，似亲吻般的在Harry脸颊上呼出一口气。  
“那我让你更舒服一点。”  
没有任何预兆的，Draco咬上那对已经挺立许久的乳尖，伴随着痛感而来的还有下一波的情欲，Harry的尖叫在中途转换成了呻吟。  
Draco满意这个东西的效用，手伸向Harry的后背干脆把它调的更紧。Harry不自禁的发出更多的呻吟。  
西装口袋里是Draco早已准备好的润滑剂，他挤了一些在手上和阴茎上，接着去探索Harry的菊穴，Draco的手指一下子就被吸住了。紧致的洞口在Draco的努力下逐渐打开，上面的褶皱在Draco手下乖乖放松。  
在他进入之前，他将绑在Harry手上的领结解开，同时挺身而入。Harry发出短促的惊叫，双手自觉的攀上Draco的背。  
Draco让Harry的双腿缠绕在自己的腰上，他拍打着Harry的臀示意他快一点，Harry乖乖照办。在不断的抽插中，Draco还在提问。  
“一开始想不来？嗯？”  
“电梯里咬人？”  
在Harry收紧身体时，Draco被夹的吸了一口冷气。  
“你行，你挺行的。Harry Potter。”  
他冷笑着加大了抽插的幅度和力度，直把Harry肏的惊呼连连。  
“有你受的。”  
Harry昏过去之前，他唯一记得的就是胸前被搓磨的可怜的乳头和身下的快感，和这一句悲惨夜晚的开端。

一夜好眠。

第二天Draco醒来的时候Harry还没醒，似乎是被肏的狠了，Harry睡得很沉，他脖子上的种种痕迹昭示着昨晚发生的一切，床单也是凌乱泥泞的。Draco揉了揉额头，决定先去冲个澡冷静一下。  
等他一身清爽的从浴室出来，床上的Harry换了个姿势继续睡着。一开始他乖乖的裹着被子遮盖着身体，现在他仅仅用被子的一角盖着肚脐，大腿内侧的吻痕刺激着Draco的神经，他边庆幸着自己没有穿浴袍，边再次爬上了Harry。  
Harry知道时候已经不早，身体的疲惫让他多睡了一会儿，他的神识是清醒的。他做了个梦，梦里自己好像变成了一块蹦床，上面不停的有人在蹦蹦跳跳，偏偏却没有痛感，反而有种莫名的快感。  
当他睁开眼睛，仿佛从昨晚狠干到现在的金发男人露出一个笑。  
“早安。”

Harry僵硬的走向办公桌，体内那个东西一边震动着一边随着他的步伐移动，当他坐下的时候那种感觉更为强烈。  
他回想着早上金发男人迟来的自我介绍，和从口袋里掏出跳蛋塞进自己后穴并要求自己在外办公一天不许取出的行为，咬着牙忍受着身体深处一波一波的震颤，接起响铃响个不停的电话：“哪位？”  
电话那头的Draco把脚翘在办公桌上，举着望远镜对着对面写字楼的某一个窗户扬起一个笑。清冽而危险的嗓音通过电话线传向另一头：  
“Harry。”  
“我在盯着你。”


End file.
